Growing Affections
by DrummerAnimeNerrd
Summary: Sakura is the singer of a rising band. Kiba the singer of a famous band they both attend Konohas Academy of Fine Arts. When their paths cross can their love with stand the hardships of being famous or will it shatter their chance at love.


Hey guys sorry when I get an idea I have to write it! Don't hurt me please oh please. I had recently been reading some FanFics based on KibaxSaku pairing and I felt inspired and said well why not right. Please give this story a good look I hope you guys like it! Leave lots of

reviews please and thank you. Pairings will be KibaxSaku (Of Course), InoxShika, HinxNaru, TenTenxNeji, SasxOC.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary**_

_**Two very different souls. A Rosette Beauty offered the chance of a life time now her and her 3 companions are transferred from their ordinary high school to Konoha's Academy of Fine Arts and their stardom begins. A Wild Spirit along with his 4 companions, together**_

_** they form a famous band in Konoha called Hearts Remedy as they witness this new band come along will Kiba fall for their lead singer? Can they put their differences aside and find that they are what they both need.**_

**Sorry if it was a crappy summary just trust and read. Good drama and steamy romance!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Today was a new day for me and my band not so long ago, 2 weeks to be exact my band and I were doing a gig at my older brothers bar **( Need I mention my older brother Kakashi is one of Konohas most good looking bachelors! Yet nobody besides myself knows what he looks like behind the mask he wears and believe me if women saw what he really looks like he would be stalked not that he already isn't. ).**

A woman by the name of Tsunade had gone with some of her friends to drink and that's when she had seen my band perform.

_Flashback_

"_Alright ready girls!", I yelled to my friends. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata, they had been my closest friends since elementary school. When we got to our first year in middle school we decided to form a band due to each of our musical backgrounds. TenTen having played the drums since she was a toddler,_

_ Hinata the bass guitar since here cousin Neji had formed a band with his friends and Ino and I on guitars because ever since we had been little both of us played the guitar. I had picked it up since both my parents had past away. I as well did the vocals along side Hinata we had the best vocals out of_

_ the four of us so it was no problem for us to pull the band together. We called ourselves Black Rose (**sorry if the band names are cheesy oh well deal!) **my older brother Kakashi had gotten us some gigs at his bar and the people loved us yeah sometimes we couldn't get spots becausethe band_

_ Hearts Remedy would play and so the bar would get booked with bands trying to get noticed by them. Tonight though we finally had gotten a spot again._

" _Forehead come on were up next!", I looked up to Ino she had a black mini skirt and and a corset top that had purple strings. She wore matching purple earrings, she wore black gloves that were cut of at the fingers and black knee high leather boots. I took a deep breath too calm my nerves and we all_

_ walked out to the stage people applauded us and I walked up to the mic as I picked up my guitar._

" _Hey there everyone were Black Rose! Hope you like this new song I just wrote."_

_**Like Whoa- Aly & AJ**_

_(Sakura)_

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

_(Hinata)_

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good (both)_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on my knuckles like_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Can't believe I'm like)_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Every time I'm like)_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like _

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Got me feeling like)_

_Whoa,Whoa_

_(Got me feeling like)_

_In the morning it begins again_

_It feels like I'm falling, better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on my knuckles like_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Can't believe I'm like)_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Every time I'm like)_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_(Got me feeling like)_

_Whoa,Whoa_

_(Got me feeling like)_

_My inhibition are weakening to let go_

_Place, situation, I can't help but loose control_

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

_I'm holding on_

_( Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')_

_( Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')_

_I'm movin' on like a roller coaster ride_

_[Incomprehensible]_

_Like a rocket ship is like_

_Something else makes me feel like _

_Whoa_

_Like a roller coaster, whoa_

_Holding on my knuckles, whoa_

_Won't let your lovin' roll?_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa_

_(Got me feeling like)_

_Everyone cheered as we ended the song I looked over to my brother and he was talking to a lady with blonde hair and extremely large breast. As if they both felt a pair of eyes on them they looked my way the blonde lady smiled to me and I smiled back Kakashi's face looked smug? I wonder what they _

_were talking about. _

_We put our things away and headed over to Kakashi they lady from earlier was still there and she smiled when we reached them._

" _Well done young ladies. That was a very good performance you all out out there tonight."_

_We all looked at each other and blushed at her compliment. Ino then being the pig head that she is spoke up._

" _Well of course we did great. I mean look at us we are all just so good looking and we kick ass. The question here is, Who the hell are you?"_

"_Ino!", we all yelled. I was about to let my inner come out and give her a good ass whooping when the blonde lady spoke up._

" _It's quite all right girls. My name is Tsunade and I am the head of Konoha's Academy of Fine Arts. Just by witnessing your performance tonight I see a lot of talent in the four of you and would like two things from you."_

_Wait did she just say Tsunade? The Lady Tsunade who is a major producer and has produced many great bands in Konoha! I looked to my friends to see their reactions and they were the same as mine, Ino and TenTen looked like they wanted to scream like crazy fan girls and Hinita looked as if she_

_ would faint any minute. She looked to me and continued._

" _I just spoke with your brother and he is fine with both things I am about to offer the four of you. First of all I'd like you four to attend The Academy and live in our dorms. Second is that I want to offer you guys a contract in producing music with me."_

_Right at that moment Ino and TenTen turned to psychotic fan girls screaming yes over and over while Hinata fainted and I just stood there stunned. I look over to Kakashi and he nods in approval I smile to him and turn back to Lady Tsunade._

" _We accept your offers."_

_With that Tsunade gave each of us her card and told us she would take care of everything._

_End Flashback_

With the girls getting approval from each of their families we all began preparing for our new lives. Which brings us here to my house, I was sitting on my couch reading a book that Kakashi had gotten me. I was studying some medical books because ever since I was little I had always

had a compassion for helping people and I learned a few things like how to clean wounds treat them, take care of sick people the basic cold, fevers and other things. As I began to get engrossed in my book about the human body I herd a loud bang on my door. I didn't need to ask who

that was because there was only one person in this entire world who banged on doors that loud.

" Ino- pig I swear if you break my door again I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

When I opened the door I was met with three girls. Ino was wearing denim daisy dukes and a purple spaghetti strap with her purple flats and her hair in a high ponytail. Hinata had on a baby blue Sunday dress with some white sandals and TenTen wore light brown shorts that went to

her knees and a white tight v-neck and her black low top converse her hair was in her usual style( Like in the show her two buns.). I smiled and let them in they all had their suit cases and set them aside. Kakashi stepped into the living room and smiled behind his mask as he saw that

the girls were here. He only had a towel wrapped around is waist so everyone saw his toned body. Hinata looked away while blushing a deep red while TenTen and Ino drooled their faces off.

" Kakashi go put some cloths on!"

" Now now little sis calm down I was just heading over to my room when I saw this little kitten out side the window and-"

" Save it before I beat you!"

Kakashi laughed nervously as he sweat dropped backing away into his room. I turned to my friends and we all sat down and began talking about how we thought the school would be like. Wondering if there would be any cute boys and if we would get each other as roomies. We also

began to discuss that in two weeks we would began recording our first album and we had our first show in a week and a half we would be opening for Hearts Remedy. Shizune being our manager decided that it would be good to let people know about us and that she would try to get

us more gigs to get ourselves known. She was a very nice and when she came over to my house to discuss with me and the girls about our schedules and appointments she had obviously shown an interest in my brother because he sat there the entire time with us and she would blush

and stutter every time she met Kakashi's eye. I went to my room to get dressed being that is was 9:45 A.M and Lady Tsunade was going to pick us up at 10. I grabbed my luggage and set it down stairs then went back up to my room and got the set of cloths I had set apart. I put my

skinny jeans on and my green v-neck shirt. The shirt brought out my emerald eyes and emphasized my pink hair many people thought I had dyed it but it really was my natural hair color. According to what my mother had once told me my great grand mother had the same exact pink hair

as I did. My eyes came from my beautiful mother and well mine and Kakashi's looks you can guess. I went to the mirror and curled my waist length hair into long loose curls then I straightened my bangs on both sides of my face and gave them a little volume I applied a little bit of black

mascara and slipped my green low top converse on( Yes it only took me 15 minutes to do all that! Why? Because I'm quick like that!). Just as I was walking down the stairs there was a knock at the door I quickly went to answer it and was meet with Lady Tsunade and our manager

Shizune.

" Hello there Sakura. Are you and the girls ready?"

I nodded then looked over to my best friends. I said my goodbyes to my brother and he baiscly told me he would text me every day to see how his girl was doing. We all had the biggest smiles on our faces as we stepped into the black hummer limo I couldn't help but think that this was

the start of a new life.

* * *

**Well here we are. This was more of an introductory chapter but the next one we will meet the ever so sexy boy band Hearts Remedy! As well as Sakura sworn enemy! There will be lots of drama so please read and leave many reviews please! No flames though Thank you!**


End file.
